


Sky Way Gray Over White Flow Dark

by Tricksterfaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Tricksterfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title taken from "Puppet" by Colepitz (the song Meg is listening to on her headphones when she meets Sam by the side of the road)</p></blockquote>





	Sky Way Gray Over White Flow Dark

She’d been in hell long enough that she’d finally broken. She was Demon now, a human soul twisted into something unnatural but after years in the pit she no longer believed she’d ever been human. She served a new master and her father had given her orders.

She’d possessed a young college student after breaking through the hell’s gate near Salem, Massachusetts and had to leave the corpses of a few hunters in her wake.

After checking her wallet for a name to go with her new identity, _Megan Masters_ , and eventually working with a pair of scissors and a bottle of bleach in a gas station bathroom to give herself a much needed makeover, she popped in a set of head phones and headed in the direction of Sam Winchester’s last known location.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Puppet" by Colepitz (the song Meg is listening to on her headphones when she meets Sam by the side of the road)


End file.
